


By Myself With You

by 2chaeng_e



Series: A Place for Us [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, chaeyoung plus anyone honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: Two lonely people meet, and are closer than they think.OrMina and Chaeyoung, on a balcony.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Place for Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	By Myself With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published fanfic, and I’m so excited to share it with you all! This was an idea that was in my head for a couple of days and I just wanted to write it. I love Michaeng but this could be anyone and Chaeyoung except for like 4 sentences really. Thank you to anyone who reads this and I hope y’all are doing well. <3 anyways let’s go!

_It’s cold._

That’s the first thought that ran through Chaeyoung's mind as she stepped onto the balcony of her apartment. Though she should have realized that when she decided to step outside in nothing but a pair of shorts and an old oversized sweater. 

Despite the cold she found herself enjoying the quiet. She appreciated it in only the way people who had too many thoughts going on in their head could. Huddled in a corner, her head leaning against the glass, eyes closed listening to the comforting sounds of the city below her. It was… peaceful, just quiet enough to silence the voices in her head, but just loud enough that the murmuring of people and cars below her were comforting but despite the peacefulness we can never get away from life completely.

With a sigh she stood up looking out into the night just staring at the sky, breath visible as she took deep breaths, as if seeking comfort in the cold autumn air around her.

  
  


**Bang!**

  
  


Chaeyoung jumped at the sound, then froze eyes wide as another person stepped into the balcony beside her, the girl had an angry look on her face, murmuring to herself in a language that the tiger-faced girl didn’t quite understand.

Finally turning to face Chaeyoung the newcomers face morphed into one of surprise. Anger dissipating immediately. Oh,” she said, jumping a little ”I’m sorry, did I disturb you just now?”

She blinked. After a few seconds it finally occurred to Chaeyoung that this pretty woman was talking to her. 

_‘It’s just us here who else would be talking to’_

Shaking her head she finally spoke blushing slightly, “No it’s fine I was just startled is all, honestly I didn’t think anyone would come here, this time of year.”

A small chuckle was heard from the other woman. “Well I’m a person who quite likes a good view you see.” Walking to the edge of her own balcony looking at the city, not unlike how she herself did just moments ago. “That and well, it’s the best place to be alone for awhile you know?”

She opened her eyes, smiling softly at Chaeyoung, who could only stare at her eyes, sparkling with the city lights reflected in them, looking as deep as an ocean with many mysteries hidden beneath her playful gaze. It took her another second to process the question that this mysterious woman had posed as she let out a soft sigh, “Yea I know exactly what you mean.”

A hum of agreement was heard and both parties resumed staring, one at the stars and one at the city, content with the silence, both relaxing into each other’s presence. 

“I didn’t know I had a neighbour actually.” Chaeyoung said absentmindedly just loud enough for the other girl to hear. She immediately threw her hand over her mouth not meaning to ruin the moment they were sharing.

A soft giggle was heard beside her and it somehow made her feel warmer in her torso. “I just moved in last month actually, and I’m not home very often, which is why you probably haven’t seen or heard me until today.” She said, Her voice sounding apologetic almost. 

“Oh.” Was the only reply given, Chaeyoung too embarrassed to say anything more.

“Honestly I’m surprised to see you here too, I come out here once every couple of days but it’s the first time I’ve seen you out here.” Her neighbor stared at the cub quizzically as if just realizing the oddity of her presence. 

“Ah,” said Chaeyoung, looking down at the city below them. “I just needed… air I guess?” Biting her lip questioning as to whether she wanted to say more.

“Honestly, it’s just stupid. I’m just overthinking about life and I needed to get away from it all for a second.” She continued, her thoughts tumbling out of her, as if the words needed to come out and be spoken, even if it was to someone she didn’t really know.

A soft sigh was heard beside her, making her tilt her head towards her pretty neighbor. “I can’t help but feel like we’re here for the same thing I guess.” The woman said with a small shrug. “If it helps, I think you’ll get through this honestly.”

Chaeyoung nodded, not trusting herself to speak, the warmth and honestly radiating from the other woman was enough to reassure herself and silence the doubts in her head.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung said. A small smile was the only reply as the other girl moved to take in the city again, closing her eyes once more.

Chaeyoung joined her in overlooking the city occasionally stealing small glances at the woman beside her, her long flowing dark hair, the lights dancing on her face lighting up the moles scattered on her face like small stars. 

_‘Enchanting.’_ Was her only thought as she stared at the girl before her.

Her staring was interrupted when she noticed that the other girls eyes were open and a mischievous smile was on her face as she leaned closer to Chaeyoung.

“Mina,” was all she said, giving the cub a side glance as she returned to her earlier position.

“What?” Was Chaeyoung’s response, too dumbfounded to think. 

“Mina, that’s my name.” She said playfully, eyes looking ever forward. “Honestly, I didn’t think my day was going well but somehow you made it better so… I thought maybe I should introduce myself.”

“Ahh, I see.” Chaeyoung mumbled blushing once more, before taking a deep breath. “Well I’m glad I made your day better.” She glanced up, smiling wide at Mina, her dimples on full display. “And I’m Chaeyoung. It's honestly really nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Mina returned the greeting, giving the small girl a gummy smile of her own. 

Both turned away at the same time blushes on their face, returning to their previous positions awkwardly. 

As they relaxed into each other again, both of them enjoyed each other’s presence, mostly in silence but with the occasional words, and soft laughter. The distance between them shrinking until they were beside each other, one stargazing, one citygazing. It was quaint and warm on the balcony, both girls' content to stay forever, but alas nights don’t last forever.

It was Chaeng who had to leave first. “Crap” the small girl said “it’s late, I need to head in.” The disappointment was evident in her voice and it was reflected on Mina’s face as well. She turned smiling sadly at Mina as she opened the sliding door, leading to her apartment and back to their separate lives.

“Hey Mina.” She called suddenly, turning once more to her neighbor, causing the girl to face her with a smile. 

“You said we were here for the same reason, so I just wanted to say, everything will be ok for you too.” Chae said with a large smile. “Also thank you, for everything tonight, I’ll see you soon.” 

And just like that she was back in her house leaving Mina with warm feelings, and a light heart. 

_“I’ll see you again soon”_ Mina whispered softly into the night, before heading into her own home. 

That night both girls felt warm, and less alone than they have in a very long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks so much to anyone that made it this far! I know I suck at editing but here it is. :) come hit me up on twitter @michaengies if y’all wanna talk or anything :)


End file.
